The Wedding
by sugarlily24
Summary: Julie is Jane Foster's younger sister, and she introduces her to Loki when she comes to Asgard for Jane and Thor's wedding. Loki asks her to be his date but she tries to hide her love for Loki from Thor and Jane because she said she wasn't looking for a relationship. Loki continues to finally win her affection in a way that Julie never expected (told in Julie's point of view) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

summary: Julie is Jane Foster's younger sister, and she introduces her to Loki when shes come to Asgard for Jane and Thor's wedding. Loki asks her to be his date but she tries to hide her love for Loki from Thor and Jane because she told Jane she wasn't looking for a relationship. Loki continues to finally win her affection in a way that Julie never expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, just Julie.

**Chapter 1 – Julie in Asgard **

"Thor!" Jane called out to her fiance. She was waiting for the arrival of her younger sister, Julie Foster.

"Yes my love?" Thor replied as he made his way over to her.

"Have you gotten the guest bedroom ready for Julie? She's supposed to be here any minute," Jane asked.

"Everything's all prepared," Thor said.

"Excellent. Thank you, Thor," Jane replied.

"You're welcome, love."

Jane smiled. She couldn't wait for Julie to meet Loki.

(Julie's p.o.v)

I arrived at the castle where my older sister Jane lived with her fiance, Prince Thor of Asgard. I couldn't wait to meet him, she had told me so much. She had also mentioned Thor's younger brother, Loki, who was just a year older than me. Loki was a bit of a troublemaker, as he was always jealous of Thor being next in line to the throne. Jane had even said that Loki was single, but I wasn't looking for a boyfriend anyway.

"Julie!" My sister called out to me as I was lead to her by the guards.

"Jane!" I replied, and waved at her. She ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She said as she hugged me tight.

"So am I!" I replied. "I'm so happy for you and Thor."

"Thank you! I can't wait for you to meet his brother," Jane said, letting go of me and winking as she did.

"Jane, I already told you that I am not looking for a boyfriend right now," I replied.

"That's the point! Things always happen when you don't look for them," Jane said.

"Whatever you say, sis," I replied, uninterested.

"Hello, Julie! It's nice to finally meet you," my sister's fiance said. I turned around to look at him, and

my heart skipped a beat. He was incredibly good-looking with long blonde hair, and very muscly arms.

"It's n-n-nice to finally m-m-m-meet you too, Thor," I stuttered,feeling like an idiot. Jane laughed.

"I told her that you were extremely gorgeous," she told him, and he laughed as well.

"She's not kidding," I added, and Thor smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment. You look just like my fiance. I'm sure Loki will enjoy your company," he replied.

"That's what Jane's been telling me. She's very eager," I said.

"Well, Loki has been rather lonely most of his life," Thor added.

"He's not exactly the outgoing type," Jane said.

"I guess I shall just have to meet him then," I replied.

"You called for me, brother?"

I turned around to see a tall man with long, shoulder length dark hair and green eyes. He was dressed in all black, and he looked strong. My heart skipped another beat as I stared at him. He was a dark, mysterious type, which I really liked in men. Oh god, what had I gotten myself into?

"Loki, meet Jane's younger sister, Julie Foster," Thor introduced us as Loki's eyes fell on me.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he looked at me for more than a few seconds.

"Pleased to meet you, Julie," he said.

"Likewise," I replied. I couldn't stop looking at this man. He was so intriguing, and attractive at the same time.

Loki didn't smile at me, but his eyes never left me.

"So, Julie, would you like me to help you set up your room?" Jane asked, interrupting my moment with Loki as I tried to figure out what he was like.

"Oh! Of course," I answered. Jane kissed Thor on the cheek before she left with me to the guest bedroom, which was across the hall from hers.

"Loki was definitely staring at you," Jane said. "I think he likes you already!"

"What!? Don't be ridiculous, Jane! He was not," I replied, even though I felt my face grow warm.

"Yes he was! Come on, admit it," Jane said.

"Okay, he was. I just don't know what he was thinking," I said, as I unpacked my suitcase.

Jane sat down on my bed and played with her hair.

"Well, I know he finds me attractive because I heard him telling Thor how lucky he is, and since you're my sister he probably thinks the same way," she replied.

"Possibly," I said.

"What did you think of him?" Jane asked.

I sighed. "Incredibly intriguing and sexy," I answered. Jane grinned widely.

"I _knew_ you would like him! You have to get him to ask you to the wedding," she said.

"Let's just see how it goes," I replied. Jane nodded in agreement.

Later that evening, I was walking around the palace alone, just to explore. My thoughts had never left Loki, he was just so interesting to me. I wanted to get to know him more, and even though I said I wasn't looking for a relationship, he was definitely my type.

"What are you doing wandering around here by yourself?"

I turned around to see none other than Loki himself, looking at me with those emerald green eyes.

"Just exploring. Why do you care?" I asked. Loki raised his eyebrows at me.

"Sassy one, aren't you?" He replied. "I like that."

My cheeks grew warm.

"What are you doing here yourself?" I asked.

"Am I not allowed to wander my own home?" Loki answered.

"I never said you weren't," I replied, "I was just curious. Got a problem?"

Loki smiled. "Never said I did," he said.

"Well, aren't you going to offer me a tour?" I asked.

"Why not," Loki said, and began walking. I followed him, and he showed me around.

"What's your favourite place to hang out?" I asked.

"The gardens," Loki answered. "Sometimes I enjoy peace and quiet."

"I'd love to see them," I said.

"I'll show you, then," Loki said. We left the room and soon we were outside.

"I don't think you can see much, but it's better to go during the daytime," Loki added.

I didn't see very much at all, but there was a beautiful pond and the stars were shining above us.

Suddenly I shivered and felt chilly,so I rubbed my arms.

"Getting cold?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered. Loki put an arm around my shoulders to keep me warm. My heart fluttered again, as I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Better?" He asked. All I could do was nod.

"So, Julie," Loki continued. "What do you do back home?"

"Well, right now, I work in a clothing store," I answered.

"Sounds boring as hell," Loki said.

"Definitely," I replied. Loki's arm was still around me, and I wanted it to stay. I snuggled up to him a little, just to see what he would do. Surprisingly, he didn't move away.

"Still cold?" Loki asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Shall we go back inside?"

"Yes, I suppose that's a good idea."

"Alright."

Loki didn't take his arm away from my shoulders as we walked back inside. I wondered if that meant he was interested in me, or if he was just trying to keep me warm. Considering we had only just met, I figured it was the second one.

"Are you tired? It's 11pm," he said.

"I should probably get some rest," I agreed.

"Okay. Goodnight, Julie," Loki said quietly, and took my hand. My heart was racing again, as he lifted my hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

"G-g-goodnight L-Loki," I stammered.

He smiled. "See you in the morning," he said, and walked away leaving me eager to see him again.

(A/N: This is my first Thor story, so please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!)


	2. The Balcony

**Chapter 2 – The Balcony**

The next morning, I was still thinking about what had happened the night before. I couldn't get Loki out of my mind, and kept replaying the part when he had his arm around my shoulders as we watched the stars together.

"Hello, earth to Julie!" Jane said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I replied, and drank some more tea.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Jane asked as we ate breakfast with Thor and Loki.

"No," I said, putting down my mug.

"I said, we should look at party gowns for the reception," Jane replied.

"Sure, whatever," I said, and continued to eat my breakfast. I could feel Loki's eyes on me as I ate.

"Someone's enthusiastic," Jane replied.

"Sorry."

I looked up at Loki, and felt my cheeks blush. He looked especially handsome today. His long black hair was slicked back and he was wearing a dark green housecoat.

"So, Loki, have you gotten a chance to get to know Julie yet?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, we talked last night," Loki answered.

"Oh really? That's interesting," Jane said, looking at me as she spoke.

"Yes. She seems to have a rather boring life back home," Loki added.

"Loki!" Thor said, "you shouldn't say that about someone you hardly know."

"What? Even she said it was boring."

"Yeah, it can be sometimes," I added.

"Well, I think Julie could use a little fun. Loki, why don't you spend some time with her while Thor and I prepare for the wedding?" Jane asked, being slightly obvious.

"Perhaps, when I am not busy," Loki said casually, sipping his coffee. I glared at Jane from across the table.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Thor agreed. "Besides, I am sure you would enjoy some company, Loki."

"I will, when I find the time," Loki said. "Right now I need to be practicing my fighting skills."

"Why don't you show Julie?" Jane suggested. I rolled my eyes at her. Why was she so keen on getting me and Loki together?

"Loki doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. I'm sure he prefers to practice fighting alone," I said.

Loki glanced over at me as if he was surprised. It only made sense to me, though.

"Well, alright, but I think you two should hang out when Thor and I are busy with the wedding," Jane said.

"We shall see," Loki replied, and finished the rest of his coffee. "I'm off to practice. See you all for lunch."

"Bye," I said, as I watched him leave. He nodded back at me and left the room.

"Jane, why do you keep pushing us? We only just met," I told my sister after Loki was out of sight.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But I can't help it, I just know something's going to happen!" She replied.

"How?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She shrugged.

"I can feel it," she answered.

"Well, let's see if you're right," I said.

"Jane, darling, would you like to take Julie for a walk around the gardens?" Thor asked, "I'm sure she would love to see them."

"Of course, honey. That's a good idea," Jane answered. "Are you done eating, Juls?"

"Yep," I answered.

"So am I. Let's go then," she replied. I left, thinking about my moment in the gardens last night with Loki, and how he had his arm around me to keep me warm. It was cute, but I wasn't sure if he was just doing that to be nice.

"What's going on, Juls? You've been rather quiet since we had breakfast," Jane asked me. I was still thinking about Loki, and it was driving me nuts.

"Loki and I had a...moment last night out here," I admitted. Jane's eyes widened with excitement.

"Really? What happened?" She asked.

"Well, he showed me the gardens last night because I couldn't sleep, and we ran into each other when I was walking around aimlessly. Then he offered to show me around, and when we went outside we watched the stars for a while. I started to feel really cold so he put his arm around me," I answered.

"_Loki _did that? Wow, that's so unlike him," Jane said in disbelief.

"Why?"

Jane shrugged. "He's never really been into affection," she said.

"I don't know if he was being affectionate, or if he was keeping me warm," I replied.

"Maybe it's both," Jane said with a wink.

"I hope so," I agreed.

"What did you just say?" Jane asked. "I thought you weren't interested!"

"I don't know. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I just want to get to know this guy."

"Well, you still have two weeks before the wedding to get him to ask you out."

"I suppose."

"If you want to run into Loki again, try the balcony," Jane said. "I see him there a lot, he likes to go out there at night and think."

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied.

"Don't tell me you're nervous!" Jane said teasingly, nudging my arm.

"I am not!" I lied. 

"Then do it and tell me everything."

"Fine. Just stop bothering me about it."

"Deal."

I sighed. I was never good at talking to guys, and I became utterly nervous around both Thor and Loki, but I tried to hide it with my sassy attitude.

Later that evening, I forced myself to go out and "run into" Loki. I opened the big French doors to the balcony, and there he was, standing alone. 

"Hello, Juls," he said, calling me by the nickname Jane always called me.

"Hey, who said you could call me that?" I replied stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"Who said I needed permission?" Loki asked.

"Only Jane gets to call me Juls," I answered.

"Is that so?" Loki replied, looking at me with those green eyes. I nodded, feeling even more nervous.

"Well, Julie it is then," he said softly.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked casually.

"I like being here alone, it gives me time to think," Loki answered.

"I suppose I should leave you, then?" I asked, hoping my intrusion didn't turn him off.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind you being around," Loki answered. That caught me off guard.

"Wh-what? You don't?" I asked in disbelief.

"I know Thor and Jane probably told you that I'm this anti-social loner with no desire to make friends," Loki said." "Which is true, in a way."

"Don't you want any friends?" I asked.

"Sure, I do," he answered. "I just have trouble making them."

"I'll be your friend," I offered. Loki smiled at me, and put his arm around my shoulders again. My heart instantly fluttered.

"I appreciate that," he replied. "You know, you're not like other girls that I've met, Julie. All the other girls I've met only care about who has money and how they look. It's such a turn off."

"So, do I turn you on then?" I asked, before I could stop myself. Loki grinned.

"Maybe you do," he answered quietly, "how about myself? Do I look handsome enough for a girl like you? Or are you drooling over my brother like the rest of them?"

"What? I can't drool over my sister's fiance!" I snapped.

"That answers my question, then," Loki said with a sly smile. "You find me attractive."

I blushed deep red. Why did he have to say that?

"So what if I do?" I replied. Loki stepped even closer to me, and I couldn't move.

"Kiss me," he said.

"Are you out of your freaking mind!? We just met!" I exclaimed. Loki threw back his head and laughed.

"You're funny, Julie Foster," he said. "I like you."

"How? As a friend?" I asked. I wasn't going to kiss him if that's all he thought of me.

"I don't know, although you are a very cute friend," Loki answered.

"Of course you don't," I snapped. "Sorry, I don't kiss guys just because they think I'm cute."

"Julie, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry," Loki said.

"Whatever," I snapped, and stalked off. What was this crazy man thinking? I didn't even know if I wanted to be his friend anymore. He was just another pervert. 

"Wait!"

I heard Loki's voice and turned around. I was surprised that he was actually running after me.

"Julie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ask you that. In fact, I don't even know why I did. I was just so in awe that I couldn't stop myself," he said.

"In awe of what?" I asked.

"You," he answered. I stared at him in shock. Did he really just say that?

"I...I don't know what to say," I said.

Loki came over to me, and pulled me close to him in a tight hug.

"I apologize. I won't ask you to kiss me again, unless you want to," he said.

"Apology accepted," I replied into his black shirt. Loki let go of me, and smiled.

"Well, have a good night, Julie," he said.

"Wait!" I replied. "About that kiss?"

"What about it?"

"Just come over here."

Loki grinned and walked over to me. My heart started beating fast again. He placed a hand on my cheek and leaned in. Our noses were touching, and he kissed me very softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips, to let him know that I was enjoying it. Loki wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back passionately.

"Goodnight, Juls," he said quietly.

"Goodnight," I replied, and he kissed my hand before we parted ways.


	3. Just Friends?

Chapter 3 – Just Friends?

The next day, Loki and I spent the afternoon together. I hadn't told Jane about my kiss with him, because it was just a kiss. It wasn't like he had asked me out, at least not yet. Loki didn't seem to mind me being close to him, but he was acting more like a friend. He and I were sitting outside in the gardens together, and he had pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me from behind. It was nice, but it also made me nervous. I didn't know what his intentions were with me.

I leaned back against his chest and held his hands, holding them against my stomach.

"I rather enjoy sitting with you like this," Loki muttered as we watched the beautiful scenery.

"I'm glad you do," I said.

"It's nice, I haven't had a girl to hang out with me for the longest time," he replied.

"Same with me. I haven't had a boyfriend for six months," I added.

"That's fairly recent," he said.

"I suppose. We were together for three years, though," I replied, thinking of my ex boyfriend Adrian.

"What happened to your relationship?" Loki asked.

"Oh...I'd rather not talk about that," I answered awkwardly.

"How come?"

"Do you want to know that badly?"

Loki just shrugged. "I just want to know a little about your past," he said.

I sighed. "He cheated on me with my friend's sister."

"What a fool!" Loki exclaimed, sounding utterly disgusted, "anyone who treats you like that is mental."  
I blushed. "Thanks, Loki. I'm pretty much over it, though, I guess."

"Why do you say that? You sound unsure."

"Well, I don't know. I sort of have trust issues after what happened with Adrian. But I'm trying to be open minded."

"I have problems trusting others, too. That's another thing we have in common."

I smiled at him. "Yeah," I agreed. Loki tightened his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Loki, have you ever had a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Well, I have you," he answered.

"We're not really together, though...are we? I mean, it's only been two days since I met you," I said.

"I suppose you're right," Loki replied. "It's just that I feel we have a connection."

I looked into his green eyes, and he looked into my brown ones.

"I feel it, too," I admitted. Loki smiled and gently stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"It's been so long since I've been this happy," he muttered. "I've almost forgotten how it feels."

I felt bad for him. I wanted to cheer him up, make him feel like someone cared about him.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"Don't feel sorry for me. You've been making my life a lot more worthwhile these days," he replied.

I smiled at him, and softly kissed his warm lips. He held on to the kiss for a moment, and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I like you," I admitted. "I didn't expect to find someone in Asgard, of all places."

"I like you too, Julie," Loki said, " my brother's fiance's sister is the last person I thought I would be interested in."

"Funny how that happens," I replied, snuggling close to his chest as he tightened his arms around me.

"Yes, it is amusing, but I am glad it happened," Loki said.

"So am I," I agreed.

Later that day, Jane asked me for a word. She took me to her room to talk, and I knew why. 

"Juls, I've noticed you and Loki have been rather friendly to each other since yesterday," she said, "did something happen between you two? And don't lie!"

I sighed. _Here we go again,_ I thought.

"We've been getting to know each other," I said casually. Jane frowned in reply.

"That's it? Are you sure he didn't kiss you?" She asked.

"I'm positive," I lied. I wasn't ready to tell her yet, otherwise she would freak out with excitement and bother me with a thousand questions that I didn't have answers to.

"If you say so," she replied, not sounding convinced.

"Anything else you want to discuss?" I asked.

"Well actually, I overheard Thor and Loki talking about you," she answered.

"They were? What were they saying?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what really happened with you and Loki."

I sighed. Man, she was stubborn.

"Alright, he kissed me. Are you happy now?" I told her, and crossed my arms.

"I _knew_ you were lying!" She exclaimed, "oh Juls, I'm so happy! Just wait until you hear what Loki said about you."

"Just tell me then!" I said. Geez, she was annoying.

"Okay, okay. He told Thor that no one's ever made him happier, and he thinks you're stunning, and he said that he's thinking of asking you to go to the wedding with him!"

I was speechless. I had never heard anything so romantic.

"I don't know what to say!" I managed, after my heart had calmed down from beating so fast again.

"Say yes when he asks you, obviously!" Jane said. "Trust me, Loki and Thor are going to be so handsome on that night, I might even have to force myself from staring at the both of them."

"Oh god, I'm going to be a nervous wreck," I muttered.

"Don't be silly! Loki really likes you," she said.

"I hope so," I replied. Jane smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said.

"Me too, sis," I agreed, hugging her back.

Later that day, Loki and I met on the balcony. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I kissed him back tenderly, and he let out a soft moan.

"I love it when you kiss me like this," he muttered, and stroked my cheek softly. I smiled at him in agreement and kissed him again. Loki's kisses grew even more passionate and intense, as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I kissed him back eagerly to show that I was enjoying the moment. Loki's hands moved down to my chest, and I let him explore that area. He started softly sucking at my neck and I smiled as he did. I couldn't believe I was actually kissing a handsome dark haired prince like him, whereas I was just an ordinary girl related to the future princess of Asgard.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered into my ear as he kissed my cheek.

"Not as much as you," I replied, letting him kiss my neck again.

"No, I think you are much more beautiful than me," Loki said, as he held me in his arms.

"If you say so," I said, and kissed him again.

We stopped kissing after a few more minutes, as I was getting breathless. Loki embraced me and just held me there for a while, as a hundred questions swirled around in my head. Was he really my boyfriend? Were we just friends with benefits? Did he want something more?

"Julie, have you been thinking about us at all?" Loki asked.

"What do you mean by that?" I answered.

"Well, I...I just wanted to know how you feel about having a...a man," he said.

"I don't know," I replied. "I really enjoy being with you. I just don't want to rush anything."

"I understand," Loki said with a nod. "However, the wedding is coming up in almost a week, and I was hoping you would accept my invitation to accompany me to the event."

I blushed. Jane was right! He _was_ thinking about asking me after all.

"Of course, Loki. I would love to go with you to the wedding," I replied. Loki smiled and leaned in for another slow kiss.

"I am looking forward to seeing how you look on that day," he said.

"You won't be disappointed," I told him.

"Good, I hope not," Loki said, and I chuckled in reply.

"Julie, I have to ask you one more thing," he muttered.

"What is it?"

"Well...since we enjoy being around each other like this so much...I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend," Loki said as he looked into my eyes.

I blushed deeply. I could not believe he was asking me this! All I could do was nod, and apparently that was enough for him. Loki smiled and placed another kiss on my lips.

"I am one lucky man," he muttered as he held me close.

"Loki?" I asked.

"What is it, my dear?" Loki replied.

"Do you think we could keep our relationship secret for a while? I just don't want Jane to bother me with a million questions like she did when I told her we kissed," I said.

"You told her that?" Loki asked, raising his eyebrows. I just sighed.

"Only to get her to shut the fuck up about it," I answered. Loki laughed.

"I understand. If that is your wish, my dear," he replied.

"Thank you so much."

"You are welcome, sweetheart."

I smiled. Loki treated me much better than Adrian ever did. I let Loki kiss me and touch me wherever he liked until it got dark.

"Shall we go back to my bedroom, then?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, it's getting late," I answered.

"Follow me."

Loki took my hand and we left the balcony. Soon after, we entered a large bedroom that included a living room and a fireplace. I was amazed.

"Wow. This is incredible, Loki!" I said.

"I'm glad it pleases you," he replied. "Will you stay the night with me?"

"I would love to."

Loki grinned at me, and soon we were kissing each other all over again.

*****

The next morning, I woke up in his arms. He looked so cute when he was asleep. I smiled and kissed him good morning. Loki slowly opened his eyes, and kissed me when he saw I was awake.

"Good morning, my love," he said sleepily. "Did you sleep well?"

"I had the best night's sleep ever," I replied. "How about you?"

"It was more than relaxing," he said, as he gently rubbed my back.

"We should go downstairs for some breakfast," I replied. "We don't want our siblings to get suspicious."

"You're right. Let's get changed," he said.

Loki helped put on my dress, and I helped him put on his outfit for the day. I had the same dress that I wore last night, but hopefully Jane wouldn't notice anything. 

"Good morning, you two," Jane said as she saw us entering the dining room. "You're late!"

"Your food is getting cold," Thor added. "Perhaps the maids can warm it up for you."

"Thank you, Thor," I replied. Jane was staring at me and Loki. We were trying to make it look casual as if we didn't just sleep together.

"So, Juls. I see you're wearing the same dress as yesterday. Was there a reason for that?" Jane asked me.

_Shit. _

"No. I just realized I was late for breakfast, so I put on the dress that was closest to me. I just happened to forget to put it away last night," I said.

"Are you sure someone didn't get a little fun last night?" Jane asked, emphasizing on the word _fun._

"Jane, darling, don't make your sister feel uncomfortable," Thor said. I wanted to hug that man!

"Thank you, Thor!" I replied. "Thor is right, Jane. I think you should listen to him."

"Fine. You're still not going to get away with it," Jane said.

Loki and I glanced at each other. This was going to be difficult...

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read and favourite my story! And thanks for taking the time to review as well:)


	4. Unexpected Visit

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 4 – An unexpected visit

It was five days away from the wedding, and Loki and I had been spending every day together. We had also been helping Thor and Jane prepare for their big day, and it was a lot of work.

"God, I hope I don't ever get married, this seems like too much of a pain," I muttered as I decorated the dining room.

"You say that now," Jane said as she helped me put up some twinkling lights.

"Who knows," I replied.

"So, Julie. You seem a lot happier these days. Does it have anything to do with Loki, perhaps?"  
Jane asked me with curiosity. I blushed and shook my head.

"No, of course not! What are you talking about? That's ridiculous," I said.

"Oh really? Because I heard Loki and Thor talking about you," Jane replied, "and it sounds like the two of you have been getting pretty romantic these days."

"He was talking to THOR?" I exclaimed. I couldn't fucking believe it.

"Yeah. Apparently he's head over heels for you, Juls," Jane said.

I was so mad. Loki had promised he wouldn't tell anyone until I was ready!

"Excuse me, Jane, but I have to go find someone," I snapped.

"Hey, wait! We haven't even finished hanging up these lights yet!" Jane called after me as I stalked off.

Jane watched her sister go, leaving in a fury. "That was weird," she muttered to herself, then shrugged and continued doing her job.

I stormed off to Loki's training area, but stopped before I could even go closer to him. There was a beautiful woman around my age talking to him. I tried to get a closer glimpse, but I didn't want to be seen.

**Loki's p.o.v**

Loki was busy practicing his sword fighting skills when he heard someone walking behind him. He turned around hoping it was his girlfriend, but stared when he saw an old friend of his, Alexandra.

Alexandra wasn't exactly an old friend, but he hadn't spoken to her in two years. He didn't tell Julie about her because he wanted to forget what had happened between him and Alexandra.

Loki was going to ask her to be his girlfriend, but she decided to ditch him when she met Thor.  
Thor and Alexandra dated for several months, and Loki had never told his brother what had happened, either. Alexandra was the daughter of his mother's best friend. Loki couldn't believe that she was here. This was bad.

"Hello, Loki," Alexandra said. Loki couldn't help but notice how beautiful she had become, but he still never forgave her for the way she treated him.

"Alexandra, what are you doing here?" Loki spat.

"Thanks for the nice greeting," Alexandra said sarcastically, "I came here because I heard from my mother that Thor and Jane are getting married. Your mother invited my family to the wedding, actually. Didn't you know?"

Loki listened in disbelief. She was going to the wedding. Shit. What was he going to tell Julie?

"I...I had no idea," Loki replied.

"My, you've sure grown up," Alexandra said, as she checked him out. Loki had to find a way to get rid of her. She had no right to be talking to him!

"You're not staying here until the wedding, are you?" He asked. _Please say no..._

"I wish I could, but I won't be here until Saturday morning," she answered with a smile.

"Why are you talking to me? I thought we were on bad terms," Loki said.

Alexandra played with her long blonde hair.

"What makes you think that? I haven't even spoken to you since I broke up with Thor."

"Exactly," Loki snapped. "Don't you think I might have actually moved on with my life?"

"What do you mean, Loki? I always thought you weren't the relationship type," Alexandra said, "which is why I thought we could have a little fun together..." she stepped closer to him as she said it, and put a hand on his chest. Loki pushed her hand away.

"Unfortunately for you, I already met someone," he spat. "And I don't think she would appreciate you flirting with me like this."

"Don't _you_ appreciate it, handsome?" She asked.

"Absolutely not! Now, if you DON'T mind, I would like you to leave!" He said sternly.

"You're missing out," Alexandra replied, and walked away from him. _I'll get him later, _she told herself, smiling.

**Julie's p.o.v**

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. The pretty blonde girl put her hand on Loki's chest, and that's when I ran away. I couldn't watch anymore. Why did I have to be the girlfriend of a prince? Of COURSE other girls would be after him. How could I have been so foolish?

"That's the last time I'm falling for someone ever again," I muttered furiously to myself.

I went to the balcony to cool off. What did Loki think he was doing? First he told Thor about our relationship, and then he was talking to some blonde bitch! I was so upset.

"Julie, have you seen my brother around?" A deep voice asked me. I turned around to see Thor coming out to the balcony. Shit, he caught me crying. Thor's eyes widened with concern as he saw the state I was in.

"What happened?" He asked, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Did you and Jane have a fight?"

"Yes, I saw your brother around! With some other girl!" I snapped. "I can't believe he told you about us!"

Thor gave me a long hug. "Julie, Loki cares more about you than anyone. He wouldn't go and cheat on you so early into your relationship. What did this girl look like?"

"Just some blonde bitch," I muttered.

Thor sighed. "My ex girlfriend," he said. "What is she doing here?"

"Ask Loki, he'll know," I replied sadly. Thor gave me another hug.

"Something's not right about this. I am sure Loki is NOT cheating on you. Trust me, Julie, I know him even more than Jane knows you."

"I hope he's not."

"Let me go talk to him. Everything will be fine," he said.

"I hope so," I replied.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later that evening, I had to go have dinner with Loki, Thor and Jane.

"Hello, Julie," Loki said as he saw me. He seemed happy to see me, but I just gave him a small smile as I sat next to Jane.

Loki looked at Thor as if he was thinking _what's with her? _Thor didn't seem to notice Loki glancing at him, however.

"So, how was everybody's day?" Jane asked as we all sat down to eat with Frigga and Odin.

"I had a good day," Thor answered. "Looks like the wedding's going to be wonderful, my love!"

"That's good to hear, sweetheart," Jane replied. "Loki, how was your day?"

"It was alright," he said. "Nothing too interesting."

I couldn't believe he had just said that. I tried to ignore the hurt and stress I felt, but I found it hard.

"Julie, you look stressed out. Is everything okay?" Jane asked me.

"Everything's great," I lied, and shoveled food into my mouth so she wouldn't ask me anything else. Loki and Thor watched as I ate like a pig, with confused looks on their faces.

"Anyway," Frigga said, "the wedding preparations are almost complete. Have you chosen the bridesmaid and maid of honor dresses, Jane?"

"Yes. The maid of honor will be wearing a light mint green and the bridesmaids will be wearing pale blue," Jane replied, "I wanted a pastel colour theme for the gowns."

"It sounds lovely," Frigga said, and looked over at me. "What do you think, my dear?"

I swallowed my food and nodded. "Sure," I replied. I wasn't exactly in the talkative mood at the moment, considering I was upset at Loki.

"I'm sure Julie will look marvelous in her mint green dress," he said, smiling at me.

I gave him a look. _I'm sure you'd think that blonde girl looks marvelous in her dress, too,_ I wanted to say. Loki gave me a confused look as he noticed that I was not looking so friendly.

"Yes," I replied, and went back to eating my food quickly. I just wanted to get out of there.

"Is something the matter?" Jane asked me, "you're not being yourself."

"I'm just really hungry," I answered, and finished the rest of my dinner along with my drink.

"Whatever," Jane replied with a shrug. She didn't believe me.

"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious," I said as I stood up to leave.

"You are welcome, dear," Frigga replied with a smile.

I smiled back and left the dining room, eager to not have to face my boyfriend.

I sat in my guest bedroom on the bed, not knowing what to do about this situation. How could I have fallen for a royal? Of COURSE there would be complications. I sighed, letting tears fall down my cheeks. Suddenly the door opened. I turned around to see Jane. She came over and sat down beside me, and gave me a hug.

"Juls, what happened to you today? You were acting so odd at dinnertime," she said.

"I can't talk about it," I replied with a sniff, and wiped my tears away.

"I'm here for you, okay? I won't tell anyone," she said. I sighed. I was going to have to tell her sometime, anyway.

"I'm mad at Loki because I saw him talking to this blonde girl, and she was coming on to him. I left because I couldn't watch any more of it. I just can't believe that I let myself fall for someone like him, when I'm just an ordinary girl," I sobbed as I let my head rest on Jane's shoulder. She put an arm around me in comfort.

"You are NOT ordinary, Julie," she said. "You're a wonderful girl and any guy would be lucky to have you as his girlfriend. Maybe what you saw wasn't what it looked like."

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked, "I just can't talk to him about it. It hurts too much."

"Well, how are you going to know the truth? Loki really cares about you. I can see it in his eyes," Jane answered. "He thinks you're absolutely perfect and he wouldn't want any other woman except you."

I looked up at her, surprised. "How do you know? Did you talk to him about it?"

Jane laughed. "Of course not," she said, and before I knew it, Loki was in her place. "I had to talk to you as your sister because I knew that you wouldn't listen to me in person at the moment."

"So...all those things you just told me about me being perfect and that you care for me are true?"

I asked him. Loki looked into my eyes, and took my hands, putting them on his lap.

"Yes," he said sincerely. All I could do was stare at him in amazement.

"But..why?" I asked. Loki chuckled, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Because I love you," Loki murmured softly, and brushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back gently, but stopped after a few seconds.

"I love you too, but I just need to know who that girl is," I said. Loki smiled happily at me and gently squeezed my hands.

"She's Thor's ex-girlfriend, Alexandra. She wanted me first, but then she met Thor and changed her mind. After she ditched me, she never spoke to me again, and I was always ignored by her. I

hated her after that, and I still do," he explained. I felt a wave of relief and guilt at the same time.  
"I feel so bad now," I said. "I thought you were going to cheat on me with her. I feel so stupid."

"Don't feel that way. You did not know, it was not your fault. I did not even know she was coming to visit, either. So, it was unexpected," Loki replied.

"Okay," I said. "I forgive you. I don't want to be upset with you anymore."

Loki hugged me tightly and we kissed. He smiled sweetly at me and kissed my forehead.

"Shall we go to my room, love?" He asked me.

"That sounds like a good idea."

**(A/N: Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and give me some feedback and ideas. Happy thanksgiving!)**


End file.
